sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας
Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας Rulers of Lydia Στέμμα.]] Δυναστεία 1η : Ηρακλείδες Δυναστεία 2η :Μερμνάδες, βασιλείς, c.700 - 546 *Gyges, Γύγης, 687 - 652 *Ardys, son of Gyges, Άρδυς, 652-621 *Sadyattes, son of Ardys, Σαδυάττης, 621 - 610 *Alyattes, son of Sadyattes, Αλυάττης, 610 - 560 *Croesus, son of Alyattes, Κροίσος, 560 - 546 : Κατάκτηση Λυδίας από τους Πέρσες (υπό τον Κύρο Β’) (546). This page lists the kings of Lydia, an ancient kingdom in western Anatolia. The Greeks of Homer’s time knew Lydia as Maeonia, which was probably an earlier name for the country. Three dynasties are mentioned by the ancient sources; * the first is wholly mythical, * the second begins in myth but emerges into the light of historical record, and * the third is real. The earliest of these is contemporary with the rebellious governor Madduwattas of Zippasla and his successor Tarkhundaradu, mentioned in Hittite records; but any identification between them is speculation. Ηγεμόνες Αρσαβίας ( = Δαρδανίας?) Kings of Arzawa in the 14th century * Kupanta-Kurunta (15ος Αιώνας π.Χ.) * Madduwatta ( ?= Ιοβάτης) of Zippasla (conquered Arzawa, may or may not have been king of Arzawa) * Tarhunda-radu * Anzapah-hadu = ?Σαρπηδών) * Uhha-ziti = ? Βελλεροφόντης) defeated by Mursili II around 1320 BCE Atyads (Tantalids) Herodotus gives the eponymous Manes as the first king of Maeonia, with a son named Atys (Atyllus). Other sources, such as Strabo, name Tmolus and his son Tantalus as kings of the region at the same time, ruling from Sipylus. Since Omphale is a member of both these families, it is conjectured that they are identical.Greek Mythology Link: CroesusGreek Mythology Link: TantalusTheoi Project Guide to Greek Mythology: Plouto * Μάνης (Manes) (ή Tmolus) (gored to death by a bull) * Ομφάλη (Omphale) (widow of Tmolus, after whom she reigned) * Άτυς (Atys) (ή Τάνταλος (Tantalus)) (son of Zeus and Plouto, stepson of Tmolus, offered up his son Pelops in a feast for the gods) * Λυδός (Lydus) (ή Βροτεύς (Broteas)) (son of Tantalus and Dione, went mad and threw himself into a fire) * Τάνταλος ο Νεότερος (Tantalus son of Broteas) (son of Broteas, married Clytemnestra but never reigned in Lydia) Heraclids (Tylonids) Heraclid Kings of Lydia (Traditional List) Tantalus (fl. c.1300 BC) *Molonis *Cotys *Atys *Lydus *Aciasmus *Ermonus *Alcimus *Camblytus *Tmolus *Theoclymenus *Marsyas *Iardanus *Omphale *Philomenus Usurping the throne, this semi-legendary dynasty, which established its capital at Sardis, comprised 22 kings reigning for 505 years, according to Herodotus. They were descended from a liaison between Omphale and the mythical hero Heracles (known as Tylon to the Lydians). The kingdom came to be called Lydia after the last king of the previous dynasty.Greek Mythology Link: Croesus *Άγρων (Agron) 1221-? BC (son of Ninus, son of Belus, son of Alcaeus, son of Heracles and Omphale) *(17 kings, names unknown, all succeeding father to son) *Άλυς Α (Ardys I) (Ardysus I) 795 - 759 BC (son of predecessor) *Αλυάττης Α' (Alyattes I) 759 - 745 BC (son of Ardys I) *Μήλης (Meles) (Myrsus) 745-733 BC (son of Alyattes I) *Κανδαύλης (Candaules) (Myrsilus) 733-716 BC (son of Meles, murdered by Gyges) Mermnads Although fully historical, the dates for this dynasty have never been determined with certainty. The traditional dates are derived from Herodotus, who gives reign-lengths for each king; but these have been questioned by modern scholars on the basis of synchronisms with Assyrian history. Both versions are given here (with the latter in brackets).Compendium of World History: Homer and the Lydian KingsEncyclopaedia of the Orient: LydiaLivius Articles on Ancient History: Mermnad dynasty *Γύγης (Gyges) (687 - 652) (husband of Candaules's widow) *Άρδυς Β' (Ardys II) (Ardysus II) (652 - 621) (son of Gyges) *Σαδυάττης B' (Sadyattes) (621 - 610) (son of Ardys II) *Αλυάττης Β' (Alyattes II) (610 - 560) (son of Sadyattes) *Κροίσος (Croesus) (560 - 546) (son of Alyattes II) Περσική Λυδία * Τάβαλος (546 - 545) * Μαζάρης (545 - c. 544) * Άρπαγος (c. 544 - ?) * Χρυσάντας (c. 540 - 530?) * Οροίτης (before 530 - c. 520) * Βαγαίος (c. 520 - 517?) * Οτάνης ο Νεώτερος (517 - 513) * Αρταφέρνης ο Πρεσβύτερος (513 - 492) * Γαδάτας (492 - 491) (?) * Αρταφέρνης ο Νεώτερος (491 - 465?) * Τιγράνης (φονεύθηκε στην Μάχη Μυκάλης (479), ενδεχομένως μόλις είχε διοριστεί έπαρχος Ιωνίας) * Μιθροπαύστης (after 470 - before 440) (?) Αναφέρεται από Πλούταρχο * Πισσούθνης (before 440 - 415) * Τισσαφέρνης (c. 415 - 408) * Κύρος ο Νεώτερος (408 - 401) * Αρτίμας (401) Διορισθείς υπό του Κύρου * Ταμώς (401) Διορισθείς υπό του Κύρου * Τισσαφέρνης (συνέχεια) (401 - 395) * Τιθραύστης (395 - 393) * Τιρίβαζος (393 - 391) * Στρούθας (391 - 388) * Τιρίβαζος (επαναφορά) (388 - 384) * Αυταφραδάτης ο Πρεσβύτερος (c.384 - c.355) * Ροισάκης (c.355 - 334) * Σπιθριδάτης (c.355 - έως 334) Ελληνιστική Εποχή Με την εκστρατεία στην Ασία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου, η Λυδία καταλήφθηκε από τη στρατιά του Παρμενίωνος και της αποδόθηκε ελευθερία αυτοδιοίκησης με υποχρέωση καταβολής κάποιας έννομης φορολογίας. Τη περίοδο των Επιγόνων απετέλεσε σατραπεία του Μακεδονικού κράτους υπό την διαδοχική εξουσία διαφόρων στρατηγών. * Άσανδρος (υιός Φιλώτα) (334 - 331) * Μένανδρος (331 - 321) * Κλείτος ο Λευκός (321 - 319) * Ενσωμάτωση στην επικράτεια του Αντιγόνου Α' το 319 Στην συνέχεια περιήλθε οριστικά στην Ελληνιστική Συρία, από την οποία αποσπάσθηκε από τους Ρωμαίους (190 π.Χ) και παραδόθηκε στην Πέργαμο. Τελικά (κατόπιν βασιλικής διαθήκης), το Περγαμηνό κράτος (μαζί με την Λυδία) περιήλθε στους Ρωμαίους. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Λυδία *Λυδοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ιστορία Λυδίας Κατηγορία:Προσωπικότητες Λυδίας